


I feel so high, I come alive, I need to be free with you tonight

by hurricane (paper_plane)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Smut, M/M, Old Friends, birthday gift, friends meeting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_plane/pseuds/hurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ton portable vibre sur la table de nuit. Qui peut bien t’envoyer un sms aussi tôt alors que tu es enfin en week-end ? Tu te retournes dans le lit, grognant, ta main glissant sur la place vide à tes côtés. Tu soupires, enfonçant ta tête dans l’oreiller de la place vide, à la recherche de son odeur. Elle s’estompe un peu plus chaque jour, bien que tu n’aies pas accepté de changer la taie depuis qu’il est parti. Neuf semaines déjà. Neuf. Le temps passe à la fois vite et lentement à tes yeux. Neuf semaines qu’il est parti à l’autre bout du globe pour le travail. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel so high, I come alive, I need to be free with you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> (oui, je suis bien hurricane sur fanfic-fr.net, au cas où.)

Ton portable vibre sur la table de nuit. Qui peut bien t’envoyer un sms aussi tôt alors que tu es enfin en week-end ? Tu te retournes dans le lit, grognant, ta main glissant sur la place vide à tes côtés. Tu soupires, enfonçant ta tête dans l’oreiller de la place vide, à la recherche de son odeur. Elle s’estompe un peu plus chaque jour, bien que tu n’aies pas accepté de changer la taie depuis qu’il est parti. Neuf semaines déjà. Neuf. Le temps passe à la fois vite et lentement à tes yeux. Neuf semaines qu’il est parti à l’autre bout du globe pour le travail. Un contrat important pour son patron et il se devait d’y aller, qu’importe le temps qu’il y passerait. Et tu sais que son boulot, c’est toute sa vie, qu’il s’est démené pour ça alors tu ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre ça et toi. Jamais. Alors tu attends son retour, patiemment, ici. Tu soupires avant de te relever pour attraper ton téléphone et regarder qui a osé de réveiller. Yongguk. Qu’est-ce qu’il te veut de bon matin ? Tu lis rapidement le message et tes yeux s’ouvrent en grand. Ton anniversaire. C’est vrai que c’est aujourd’hui ! Tu l’as zappé tant ta vie semble ennuyante ces derniers temps. C’est ton anniversaire et il ne sera pas là, il sera en Amérique. À cette pensée, ton cœur se serre. C’est la première fois depuis que vous êtes ensemble qu’il ne sera pas à tes côtés pour ton anniversaire. Première fois depuis que tu le connais en fait. Cela sonne tellement étrange dans ta tête. Tu reportes ton attention sur le texto. Yongguk te parle d’un cadeau d’anniversaire qui devrait te faire du bien. « _La seule chose que je veux c’est Youngjae._ » tu murmures alors que tu descends le message pour lire la suite. Une journée dans le SPA d’un hôtel de luxe de la capitale. Tu relis la phrase deux fois avant de comprendre. Passer la journée à te faire masser, bichonner, avec des jacuzzis, des saunas, des hammams, le pied. Tu sors de ton lit en continuant de lire le message. Ou plutôt les instructions de ton ami d’enfance. Ca ne t’étonnerait même pas que cette idée soit celle de Joyce, sa femme. Tu t’habilles rapidement avant de quitter l’appartement vide pour conduire jusqu’à l’adresse que ton ami t’as envoyé. Après quelques minutes, tu te gares devant l'entrée d'un magnifique palace dont tu ignorais l'existence en ville. Un voiturier te prend tes clés, te demandant ton nom pour pouvoir te les faire déposer à l’accueil. Ta voiture fait tellement pâle figure par rapport aux autres garées devant l’entrée. Alors que pourtant, ta voiture n’a rien à envier à celles de tes collègues dans l’école où tu travailles. Un cadeau de Youngjae, pour changer. Tu laisses le voiturier embarquer ta voiture et tu passes la grande porte tournante de l’hôtel pour te retrouver dans un hall magnifique. Ok. Tu n’es pas du tout à ta place ici. Mais c’est un cadeau, de Yongguk qui plus est, alors tu ne peux pas refuser. D’ailleurs, il n’a pas du financer ça tout seul, tu as des soupçons sur la participation de certains de vos amis d’enfance commun. Mais ce n’est pas ta préoccupation première. Tu t’avances vers l’accueil et une réceptionniste te demande la raison de ta venue. Tu lui expliques rapidement, à moitié bégayant, qu’une réservation de SPA a été faite à ton nom pour aujourd’hui.

\- Ah. Oui ! Vous devez être Daehyun. Une chambre a également été réservée à votre nom. Voici le pass. Il vous servira à monter jusqu’à l’étage, l’ascenseur fonctionne grâce à ça.

Tu ouvres grand les yeux. Ok, sur quoi es-tu tombé ? Yongguk t’aurait aussi réservé une chambre ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Drôle d’idée. Surtout que tu n’as absolument rien embarqué d’autre que des affaires pour le SPA, c’est-à-dire une sorte de maillot de bain, histoire d’être un minimum présentable. Bon. Tant pis. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux, gêné, avant de prendre le pass que tu tends la secrétaire et de la suivre pour te retrouver dans le SPA. Debout dans l’ascenseur, tu passes ton pass devant le lecteur et le numéro de ton étage s’affiche. Le dernier. Tu flaires un truc de pas bon du tout. Pourquoi le dernier étage. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire encore ? Les derniers étages des palaces sont souvent réservés aux grandes suites, pour les personnes importantes. Pourquoi est-ce que ton pass te mènerait là-haut ? Le ‘ding’ de l’ascenseur te sort de tes réflexions. La porte s’ouvre et tu te retrouves dans un nouveau hall, ou plutôt un palier. Sauf que normalement, sur un palier, il y a plusieurs portes. Et là, il n’y en a qu’une seule et tu n’as pas la clé. Mh. Drôle. Tu t’approches de la porte et baisses la poignée, surpris qu’elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Mais de toute manière, s’il faut un pass spécial pour monter jusqu’ici, pourquoi avoir besoin d’une clé supplémentaire ? Tu entres dans la chambre et là, ta mâchoire se décrocherait de ton visage que tu n’en serais même pas étonné. Tu te retrouves dans un salon aussi grand que votre appartement. Et ce n’est que le salon. Tu refermes à clé derrière toi –parce qu’on est jamais trop prudent- avant d’avancer dans la suite. Un salon aussi grand que chez toi, à quoi vont ressembler la chambre et la salle de bain ? Tu repères ce qui te semble être la porte de la chambre à coucher et tu avances dans sa direction tout en appréhendant le spectacle. Tu passes la porte et, en effet, cette chambre est magnifique. Tu n’aurais jamais imaginé en voir une en vrai. Une chambre de suite présidentielle, celle que personne n’a les moyens de réserver dans un hôtel. Tes amis sont fous. Complètement fous. Tu soupires, posant ton sac au pied du lit, de peur de salir le dessus de lit immaculé. Tu comptes prendre une bonne douche avant de commander un truc à manger. Cette journée au SPA t’a complètement vidée de ton énergie alors que tu as passé ton temps entre les tables de massages, les jacuzzis et les hammams. Tu fais glisser la porte coulissante de la salle de bain et tu ne t’étonnes même pas du luxe qu’elle dégage. Une baignoire qui ressemble plus à un bain à remous qu’autre chose, une douche à l’italienne, un plan de travail qui doit probablement faire deux mètres et sur lequel sont posées deux belles vasques et un toilette caché pour un paravent encore plus beau que le reste. Tout transpire le luxe, l’élégance et le raffinement et tu te sens terriblement petit là-dedans. Qu’importe. Tu repères deux peignoirs sur un porte-serviette non loin de la douche, ça suffira pour ouvrir au room-service quand tu commanderas à manger. Tu quittes tes affaires que tu poses soigneusement sur le plan de travail avant de te glisser sous la douche, allumant l’eau chaude. Elle glisse sur ta peau alors que tu attrapes le savon pour te nettoyer, profitant de la largeur démesurée de cette douche pour t’étirer. Mais pourquoi une douche aussi grande ? Les personnes riches sont si grosses que ça habituellement ? Tu glousses à cette pensée alors qu’une sonnerie t’interrompt. Qu’est-ce que quoi. D’où vient cette sonnerie ? Ton téléphone ne sonne pas comme ça –et à vrai dire tu ne l’as pas regardé de la journée- et tu ne te souviens pas avoir vu un téléphone dans la chambre. Tu éteins l’eau et sors de la douche pour attraper une serviette. Tu t’essuies rapidement, enfilant un des peignoirs avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Quelqu’un tape à la porte. Tu sors de la chambre pour retourner à la porte, déverrouillant la porte avant d’ouvrir, te demandant qui peut bien réussir à monter jusqu’ici. Tu ouvres lentement la porte, tes yeux sortant presque de leur orbite quand tu reconnais la personne en face de toi.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, j’ai cru que mon vol ne quitterait jamais New York et hmphr-

Tu ne le laisses pas finir sa phrase avant de le tirer vers toi, accrochant tes mains à son cou pour venir planter tes lèvres contre les siennes. Tu entends son sac tomber et tu sens ses mains enserrer ta taille pour rapprocher vos corps alors que vos langues jouent ensembles. Dieu qu’il t’a manqué. Et dieu que tu t’en fou de ses excuses, il est là, maintenant, c’est l’important. Tu romps votre baiser alors que tu manques d’air, mécontent de quitter ses lèvres. Tu glisses ton nez dans son cou, respirant cette odeur qui t’a tant manquée ces dernières semaines. Comme c’est bon. Tu sens sa main ébouriffer tes cheveux et tu rigoles doucement. Qui pourrait croire que tu as vingt-huit ans quand tu glousses de cette manière alors qu’il ébouriffe ta tignasse ? Personne probablement. Mais tu t’en fou. Il t’a bien trop manqué.

\- Tu m’as manqué Daehyun.

Tu soupires d’aise alors qu’il lie vos lèvres une nouvelle fois pour un second baiser passionné. Oh il n’est pas le seul. Il t’a manqué. Trop. Mais il rompt votre étreinte bien trop vite à ton goût. Tu grognes de mécontentement alors qu’il se dégage pour ramasser son sac de voyage, le posant sur un des sofas du salon. Tu refermes la porte derrière lui, l’observant évoluer à son aise dans la suite. Il a tellement l’air dans son élément, lui. Alors que tu sembles faire tâche, toi. Vous êtes tellement différents. Il brille, tu es… normal. Il enlève sa veste, desserre sa cravate et se sert un verre d’eau avant de le descendre d’une traite.

\- Désolé d’être en retard, vraiment. Comment trouves-tu l’hôtel ? Ce foutu problème technique à New York m’a fait louper ma correspondance et j’ai pas pu arriver à temps si tu savais comme ça m’énerve.

Tu rigoles, te mettant à genoux derrière le canapé pour venir l’enlacer, posant ta tête sur son épaule. Il parle trop. Il a toujours trop parlé. Mais tu l’aimes comme ça, avec sa parlote.

\- C’est bon, c’est pas grave, tu es là, c’est l’important. J’ai cru que tu m’avais oublié. L’hôtel est un peu… J’ai pas l’habitude tu sais.

Tu fais une moue un peu gênée. Non, t’as pas l’habitude du tout même. Mais. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il te demande si l’hôtel te plait ? Serait-ce son idée ? Serait-ce même son cadeau ?! Tu te relèves et vient t’accroupir face à lui avant de poser tes fesses sur la table basse, plongeant ton regard dans le sien.

\- C’est toi tout ça alors ?  
\- Oui… On aurait dû passer la journée ensemble mais ce fichu avion…

Il se gratte l’arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné, les joues commençant à devenir rose. Adorable. On pourrait croire qu’avec son boulot, sa place dans son entreprise, il serait quelqu’un de mature, sérieux, ne montrant pas ou rarement ses émotions mais en fait, non, c’est tout le contraire. Tu souris avant de tirer une de ses joues, lui arrachant un juron. Il déteste quand tu fais ça. Et tu adores faire ça. Surtout quand il est gêné.

\- Idiot. Pas besoin de tout ça, tant que je t’ai toi.

Tu prends appuis sur ses cuisses pour venir déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de te relever. Il pose le verre sur la table basse avant de venir t’enlacer par derrière, te serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je me change et on descend manger, on est attendu au restaurant de l’hôtel.  
\- Que… Quoi ? Mais j’ai rien à me mettre ! Je savais même pas que j’allais passer la nuit ici, Yongguk ne l’a pas précisé.

Ton visage affiche une mine boudeuse. Tu vas quand même pas descendre en peignoir. Surtout que t’as absolument rien en dessous. Et pas question de mettre ce que tu avais sur le dos ce matin, tu vas avoir l’air terriblement ridicule au milieu de tout ce luxe.

\- Et tu crois qu’en mauvais copain je n’ai pas pensé une seule seconde à cette éventualité ? As-tu seulement pensé à ouvrir le dressing Daehyun.

Il te regarde, l’air sévère. Intrigué, tu retournes dans la chambre, notifiant seulement le placard mural face au lit. Ah oui, il y a un dressing en effet. Tu glisses la porte, surpris d’y trouver un costume. Youngjae est définitivement un homme qui ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Tu attrapes le cintre pour observer l’ensemble. Simple. Ouf. Tu t’étais attendu à une de ses frasques, pour changer. Il fait tellement dans le démesuré. Il a ramené son sac dans la chambre, fouillant à la recherche, probablement, d’une chemise pas trop froissée. Pendant ce temps, tu quittes le peignoir pour enfiler ta tenue. Il a même pensé à faire monter des sous-vêtements et des chaussures. Bon. Finalement il a fait dans la démesure. Mais bon, ça reste Youngjae, il a toujours été comme ça avec toi. Tu ajustes la chemise, te regardant dans le miroir. C’est étrange, tu ne te ressembles pas, on dirait un autre. Tu croises le regard de Youngjae à travers le miroir. Ses yeux brillent. Il passe devant toi, arrangeant tes cheveux pour qu’ils ne ressemblent pas à un paillasson puis recule, admirant son œuvre. Tu gonfles les joues, Il déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Arrête de gonfler les joues, ça détend ta peau et tu vas devenir moche.

Tu le regardes, amusé. De toute façon, il te trouvera toujours beau, c’est lui qui te l’a dit, un jour que tu étais alité à cause d’une mauvaise maladie, dans un sale état. Il était venu te voir, à l’époque où vous ne sortiez pas encore ensemble, pour te ramener les devoirs qu’il avait dit. Tu rigoles à ce souvenir, intriguant le brun en face de toi. Tu secoues la tête, ajustant le col de sa chemise, laissant tes mains sur le tissu.

\- J’ai très envie de t’enlever cette chemise, vraiment très envie. Mais tu as dit qu’on était attendu en bas…

Tu embrasses doucement ses lèvres avant de descendre vers son menton puis son cou, le sentant frissonner sous tes lèvres. Tu continues, mordant parfois sa peau, laissant des petites marques dans son cou, marques qu’il n’arrivera pas à cacher. Tant mieux. Il est à toi.

\- Arrête Dae, si on les plante, ils vont faire la gueule…

Il te repousse doucement, prenant ta main pour te traîner à travers la suite vers la sortie. Tu le suis à contrecœur. T’as pas spécialement envie de descendre manger, vous auriez tout aussi bien pu faire monter quelque chose. Mais si vous êtes attendu… Par qui d’ailleurs ? Qui vous attend ? Qui a-t-il invité ? Yongguk surement, avec Joyce et Naera, leur fille. Après, tu ne vois pas qui d’autre aurait pu venir puisque tous vos amis sont à l’étranger en ce moment. Vous empruntez l’ascenseur silencieusement, vos mains toujours liées. Tu sais qu’une fois les portes ouvertes dans le hall, il va lâcher la tienne, c’est mal vu ici. Ça a été dur à accepter pour certains de vos amis, votre relation. Certains sont issus de familles conservatrices après tout. Les portes s’ouvrent et comme prévu, Youngjae lâche ta main, pénétrant dans le hall, parfaitement dans son élément. Toi, tu ne seras jamais à ta place ici. Tu le suis, silencieusement, en direction du restaurant. Il s’annonce à la chef de salle et elle vous conduit vers une table à l’écart, où se trouvent déjà quatre personnes. Quand tu reconnais les visages, tu te retiens de courir vers eux. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n’en as pas vu certains. Ils se lèvent tous, souriant. Yongguk est là, évidemment, toujours, mais seul. Joyce et Naera ne sont pas là. Surement parce que Youngjae a décidé de faire de cette soirée une soirée de retrouvaille. Monsieur le petit chef décide toujours de tout pour vous deux alors il sera bien capable de faire le chef avec les autres aussi. Yongguk a toujours été comme ton grand frère, depuis que ses parents ont décidé de déménagé à côté des tiens lorsque tu avais quinze ans. Tu étais son témoin à son mariage et tu es le parrain de sa fille. Même si vous vous fréquentez beaucoup moins qu’à l’école, c’est celui que tu vois le plus souvent. Il dirige une des plus grandes écoles de musiques du pays, et il n’a que trente-et-un ans. Il a rencontré Joyce aux Etats-Unis, lors de ses études et il ne l’a jamais quitté. Il a la chance d’avoir trouvé une femme adorable qui lui a donné une fille magnifique. Il te prend dans ses bras, te souhaitant joyeux anniversaire.

\- Joyce est déçue de ne pas avoir pu venir mais elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres de certaines personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il rigole alors que Youngjae lui lance un regard noir. Ton rire rejoint celui de Yongguk alors que Himchan te tape l’épaule en te souhaitant joyeux anniversaire à son tour. Himchan. Combien de temps depuis votre dernière rencontre ? Cinq ans ? Six ans peut-être ? Après son école de mode à Séoul, son année à Shanghai, il a décidé de s’envoler pour la France. « _C’est là-bas que tout se passe_ » avait-il dit alors que vous étiez rassemblé à sa porte d’embarquement pour lui dire au revoir. Il n’était jamais vraiment revenu, sauf à l’occasion des fashion weeks à Séoul. Et parfois il passait en coup de vent entre deux vols à travers le globe. Récemment, tu avais entendu dire qu’il avait été engagé chez Chanel. Pas étonnant venant de lui.

\- Incroyable, tu es venu spécialement pour moi ? J’ai du mal à le croire Himchan.  
\- Mh… J’étais à Tokyo cette semaine, j’devais rentrer à Paris aujourd’hui mais Youngjae m’a proposé un marché que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Il se frotte l’arrière du crâne, gêné, subissant à son tour le regard noir de Youngjae. Tu rigoles alors que ton copain te tape l’épaule, visiblement pas content que votre bande de pote ne joue pas le jeu. Il est adorable. Il en fait toujours trop mais il est adorable. Tu laisses Jongup te prendre brièvement dans ses bras. C’est le deuxième de la bande avec lequel tu as le plus de contact puisque son père est avec ta mère depuis quelques années déjà. Du coup, vous vous êtes retrouvés à passer les repas familial ensemble. Non pas que ça vous dérange d’ailleurs, puisque vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux. Ca a juste été un peu gênant, au début. Surtout quand vos parents ont décidé de s’installer ensemble et que vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux sous le même toit, voisins de chambre. D’ailleurs, il fait partie de ceux qui ont eu du mal à comprendre la raison de votre mise en couple, à Youngjae et toi. Il avait du mal à comprendre le fait même que tu puisses sortir avec un garçon, surtout avec Youngjae en fait. Puis au final, il s’y est habitué, tu supposes. Mais tu es vraiment surpris de le voir ici. Il est censé être à Los Angeles ou Miami, tu ne sais plus trop ce que t’a dit ta mère.

\- Je te pensais que tu étais aux USA toi.  
\- Exact. Mais Yongguk m’avait demandé de venir donner quelques cours à l’école et il se trouve que mon temps libre tombait à cette date-là, donc j’ai fait d’une pierre deux coups.

Oh, donc il n’est pas là sur les ordres de ton copain. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Au moins une personne là réellement pour toi. Tu lui souris, content de le revoir en dehors des réunions de famille. C’est bon de le voir comme ton pote et non pas comme ton demi-frère, c’est différent. Il s’écarte pour laisser la place au petit dernier du groupe et Junhong te prend dans ses bras, te souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. C’est le dernier à avoir intégrer votre bande. Le demi-frère de Yongguk. Au début, l’ainé était réticent à l’idée que son petit frère fréquente des jeunes tel que vous. Puis au final, le plus vieux a cédé et il a commencé à trainer avec vous. C’est celui qui a eu le plus de mal avec ta relation. Sa mère étant très conservatrice, il est celui dont l’éducation était la plus ‘’sérieuse’’. Mais après avoir commencé à vous fréquenter tous, il a vite changé de point de vue sur tout ça. Lui aussi tu le voyais souvent, puisqu’il était également ton voisin, mais depuis quelques années, il a déménagé sur Tokyo pour ses études. Et la dernière fois que tu as vu Yongguk, il t’a vaguement parlé d’un projet d’ouverture d’une autre école, semblable à la sienne, mais à Tokyo et ce serait surement Junhong qui en prendrait les rennes. Vous avez tous continué votre route, vous éloignant physiquement les uns des autres mais vous n’avez jamais coupé les ponts.

\- Moi je suis revenu juste pour toi Daehyun ! Puis j’ai un truc important à vous annoncer, c’est l’occasion.

Il rigole doucement alors que vous prenez place sur les banquettes autour de la table en arc de cercle. Aussitôt, un serveur débarque pour vous servir du champagne et tu lances un regard noir à Youngjae. Il en a fait beaucoup trop. Il se gratte l’arrière de la tête, gêné, alors que le reste de votre joyeuse bande rigole ouvertement. Et vous commencez à discuter gaiment, content de vous retrouver enfin tous ensemble.

.

\- Alors Himchan, toujours personne dans ta vie ? Tu sais qu’à trente-et-un an, faudrait penser à te poser papy.

Junhong lui donne une claque sur l’épaule alors que tu rigoles, fier de l’avoir rendu vert. Tu es assis entre lui et Youngjae. À côté d’Himchan se trouve Junhong et à côté de Youngjae, c’est Yongguk qui a pris place. Jongup a dû prendre la dernière place, à côté du plus jeune.

\- Ils sont plus ouverts en France, mais c’est pas facile, comme je voyage beaucoup et que j’aime pas m’encombrer… Bref, ils sont pas tous hyper tolérant comme toi Daehyun.

Tu ouvres grand les yeux. Tolérant, toi ? Tu sens la main de Youngjae sur ta cuisse et tu ouvres les yeux. Il doit penser que t’es stupide. Ils doivent tous penser que t’es stupide de ne rien dire, de rester là, à attendre qu’il rentre de ses multiples déplacements. Mais c’était pas comme ça au début. Quand vous vous êtes installés ensemble, après un an de relation, il débutait juste dans sa carrière. Mais il a trop vite monté en grade dans son entreprise et maintenant, il est le bras-droit de son boss. Et toi, t’es qu’un petit prof d’anglais dans une école de la capitale.

\- T’as de la chance Youngjae, les mecs comme lui ça court pas les rues.

Youngjae serre ta cuisse et tu tournes ton regard vers lui. C’est bon, tu ne vas pas te jeter sur Himchan pour le réconforter quand même. Il t’embrasse furtivement, te surprenant. D’habitude il ne fait jamais ça en public, et encore moins devant les autres. Tu croises son regard et note qu’il rougit légèrement. Monsieur a voulu marquer son territoire devant Himchan, tu trouves ça tellement mignon. Ta main se pose sur la sienne, toujours sur ta cuisse et tu lui presses gentiment, lui faisant comprendre que ce genre d’action n’était pas nécessaire mais bon, ça ne te déplait pas non plus quoi. Himchan secoue la tête, dépité de devoir assister à ce genre de scène. Junhong rigole avant de s’éclaircir la voix, attirant vos regards.

\- En parlant de relation justement… J’ai une copine. Depuis une dizaine de mois.  
\- Et tu nous en parles que maintenant ?!!!!

Himchan et toi avaient presque hurlé dans le restaurant à l’unisson. Junhong se recule vivement, de peur de subir vos foudres, des fois que vous soyez assez fou pour vouloir attenter à sa vie. Il était temps qu’il en trouve une sérieuse le petit. Non parce que qu’Himchan ne trouve personne, tu peux encore le comprendre, c’est pas le genre de mec à se poser et à être sérieux, mais Junhong…

\- Elle est japonaise, on s’est rencontré dans une soirée enfin bref, elle s’appelle Minami et dès que j’ai mon diplôme, pour fêter tout ça, on part en vacances ici. Je veux lui montrer mon pays.  
\- Aish, chanceux.

Jongup bougonne dans son coin. Tu peux clairement voir que Junhong est dingue de sa copine, ce qui ne t’étonne pas vraiment, sinon il ne serait pas resté avec elle aussi longtemps. Tu rigoles alors que les autres félicitent le plus jeune, lui demandant de parler de Minami pour en savoir plus sur elle. Et la soirée continue. Vous mangez tout en discutant, vous avez tellement de choses à vous raconter depuis tout ce temps. Ainsi, Jongup vous apprend qu’il a été recruté par une maison de disque et que normalement, il devrait sortir un album avant la fin de l’année. Tu es impatient de voir ce que ton demi-frère va sortir. T’as toujours su qu’il était doué pour ça, il venait chanter et danser devant toi quand vous habitiez encore ensemble. Et évidemment, vous lui avez tous fait promettre de vous envoyer une version dédicacée de son CD, pour pouvoir l’écouter en avant-première et vous la péter d’avoir une version dédicacée. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter après tout ? De la même manière, Yongguk vous apprend que Joyce est à nouveau enceinte et que Naera va donc être grande sœur. Il vous annonce ça avec ce sourire protecteur qu’il a, celui que tu lui envies depuis toujours. Il a de la chance d’avoir une femme et une famille extraordinaire. Au final, le serveur vous apporte un magnifique gâteau et tu remercies dieu car Youngjae n’a pas fait mettre de bougie dessus. Merci. Chacun armé d’une cuillère, vous mangez à même le plat, comme lorsque vous étiez gosse et que vous fêtiez les anniversaires les uns des autres. Sauf que maintenant vous êtes âgés, vous êtes des hommes et non plus des petits garçons. Et au final, la soirée se termine, fort tard. Vous vous dites au revoir, promettant de se revoir plus rapidement, tous ensembles. Pourtant tu sais bien que cela va devenir de plus en plus difficile. Si Junhong devient directeur d’une école à Tokyo, que Jongup fait ses débuts en tant que chanteur et que Yongguk devient à nouveau père… Mais tu ne perds pas espoir, vous vous reverrez et vite. Tu les serres tous dans tes bras très fort, Youngjae faisant de même, et vous les laissez repartir. Youngjae glisse sa main dans la tienne et te tire jusqu’à l’ascenseur pour remonter dans vos quartiers d’une nuit. Il est tellement rapide à grimper jusqu’au dernier étage que tu n’as même pas le temps de réfléchir.

.

Une fois la porte de la suite refermée, tu t’étires, pas mécontent d’être enfin ‘’chez toi’’. Youngjae capture furtivement tes lèvres avant de te tirer jusqu’à votre chambre, un petit sourire au visage. Vous êtes enfin tous les deux. Tu déboutonnes doucement sa chemise alors qu’il te traine jusqu’à la salle de bain, te lâchant seulement quelques secondes pour allumer l’eau dans la baignoire. D’accord, un bain. Tu lui retires sa chemise avant d’attaquer son pantalon. Il en fait de même avec tes affaires et bientôt vous vous retrouvez tous les deux dans cette baignoire qui ressemble beaucoup trop à un bain à remous, l’eau chaude jusqu’au menton. Assis entre ses jambes, le dos calé contre son torse, les yeux clos, tu savoures chaque minute passée dans ses bras. Tu sais qu’il n’est pas définitivement rentré, qu’il va bientôt repartir et tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Ses bras encerclent ton torse, ses mains posées sur ton ventre. La dernière fois que vous avez pris un bain ensemble, c’était à l’époque où tu vivais encore chez ta mère et encore, la baignoire était tellement petite que vous n’aviez pas pu rester longtemps sans avoir des courbatures partout. Et dans votre appartement, vous n’avez qu’une douche.

\- Je pourrais m’habituer à prendre des bains avec toi.

Tu murmures alors que ses mains appuient sur ton ventre, te collant encore plus à lui. Il frotte son nez dans ton cou avant de l’embrasser et tu sens un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tu ne veux pas qu’il reparte.

\- Tu repars encore longtemps à New York ?

Tu soupires, ne sachant pas vraiment si tu veux connaitre ou non sa réponse. Encore de longues semaines à passer seul, sans lui. Non pas que tu t’ennuies, tu as ton boulot, tu vois tes collègues de temps en temps le soir, mais sans lui c’est différent. C’est plus dur.

\- Je signe le dernier contrat mi-août et je rentre avant le 15 septembre. Après, je suis six mois ici, sûr.

Tu soupires à nouveau, sentant que quelque chose cloche dans ses paroles. Six mois ici mais ensuite ? Tu fais glisser tes mains le long de ses bras avant de venir entrelacer vos doigts sur ton ventre. Il a oublié de te dire un truc, tu le sens, tu en es certain.

\- Et ensuite ?

Tu le sens serrer ses bras autour de toi, encore plus. Ok, quelque chose cloche vraiment. Qu’est-ce qu’il te cache ? Tu tournes la tête vers lui, essayant de voir par-dessus ton épaule mais il niche sa tête dans ton cou, fuyant ton regard inquisiteur.

\- Mon boss me propose une promotion. Je ne serais plus son simple bras-droit, je serais son associé. Il me propose la direction totale de la branche américaine.  
\- Oh.

Tu restes silencieux, attendant la suite, mais dans ta tête, ça cogite. La direction de la branche américaine ça veut dire devoir être sur place tout le temps. Ca veut dire qu’il va partir là-bas. Définitivement. Oh. Oui. D’accord.

\- C’est vraiment un gros truc, ce serait génial d’avoir la direction de la branche mais je veux pas partir sans toi. Parce que si j’accepte, ça veut dire être toute l’année à New York et aux USA et dans ce cas, je te verrais plus sauf si tu viens avec moi. Mais je veux pas te demander de choisir entre ici et moi, j’suis pas ingrat à ce point.  
\- Youngjae…  
\- J’me suis renseigné là-bas, y’a une école coréenne qui peut t’embaucher comme professeur d’anglais si tu veux bien venir. Et sinon, je sais qu’il y a des universités qui cherchent des professeurs de coréen. Au pire, tu pourrais proposer des cours particuliers ?  
\- Youngjae…

Tu te dégages doucement de ses bras, te mettant à genoux en face de lui. Il a l’air désespéré en face de toi. Tu ne l’as jamais vu comme ça, pas même quand tu lui as dit au revoir à l’aéroport le jour de son départ pour New York. Tu poses tes mains sur ses cuisses, voulant l’arrêter mais rien n’y fait, il continue de parler rapidement.

\- Mon patron m’a trouvé un appartement mais s’il te plait pas, on pourra en visiter d’autres, j’en ai déjà visité plusieurs mais je veux pas qu’on s’installe dans un endroit que tu n’aimes pas. Enfin, si tu veux bien venir avec moi évidemment, je sais que tu tiens à ta vie ici, qu’ici tu as ta famille, ton boulot, tes élèves, tes collègues, hmphr-

Tu l’embrasses pour le faire taire, amusé qu’il puisse parler aussi vite et aussi longtemps en ayant l’air aussi gêné. Il est adorable. Un peu énervant parfois mais adorable. Tu poses tes mains sur ses joues, approfondissant le baiser et tu sens ses mains dans ton dos. Une fois que tu le sens calme, tu romps le baiser, plongeant ton regard dans le sien.

\- Bien sûr que je viens. À une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Je veux que tu me fasses l’amour dans chaque état des Etats-Unis.

Tu le vois rougir sous tes yeux. Adorable. C’est pas une grosse condition que tu lui poses là. Bon, il y a un peu beaucoup d’états mais ça reste réalisable. Puis au moins, ça l’obligera à t’emmener en week-end plus souvent.

\- Marché conclu.

Il t’embrasse, t’attirant à lui en poussant sur ton dos et tu tombes sur son torse, éclaboussant la salle de bain d’eau et de mousse en rigolant.

\- Je te propose de commencer maintenant.  
\- On est pas aux Etats-Unis Youngjae…  
\- Mh. Possible. Mais personne n’a du amortir ce somptueux lit comme il se doit.

Tu glousses alors que vous vous levez dans la baignoire, tes lèvres venant se sceller aux siennes alors qu’il attrape ta taille, te poussant à sortir du bain. Tes bras s’enroulent autour de son cou, rapprochant vos deux corps alors qu’il te guide à travers la salle de bain vers le lit, laissant sur votre passage des gouttes d’eau. Il te pousse sur le lit et tu n’attends pas qu’il y grimpe à son tour pour reculer jusqu’à la tête de lit, l’observant, le désirant. Il écarte tes jambes, se mettant à genoux entre avant d’avancer son visage vers le tien pour capturer tes lèvres à nouveau, ses mains placées de chaque côté de ton visage contre les coussins. Tu pourrais passer ta vie à l’embrasser que tu ne t’en lasserais jamais. Il libère tes lèvres, descendant doucement dans ton cou, laissant sur son passage des baisers, des sucions ou des légères morsures. Et tu frissonnes à chaque nouveau contact de sa bouche sur ton corps. Tu n’as pas le temps de te rendre compte de sa progression sur ton corps qu’il embrasse ton entre-jambe, t’arrachant un gémissement. Il te prend en bouche alors qu’un de ses doigts pénètre ton corps, te faisant grogner de plaisir alors que tu refermes tes poings autour du dessus de lit. Sentir ses caresses sur ton corps, sa bouche sur ton corps, lui sur ton corps, après autant de temps, tu vas devenir fou. Tu es déjà fou. Fou de lui. Il t’a manqué. Terriblement manqué. Son corps, ses touchers, vos nuits, tout. Pas seulement, certes, mais actuellement, c’est la seule chose qui s’affiche en gros dans ton esprit. Un nouveau grognement s’échappe de tes lèvres que tu mords alors qu’un deuxième doigt s’enfonce en toi, se mouvant lentement en toi alors que sa bouche glisse autour de ton membre. Il glisse un troisième doigt avec les autres, fronçant les sourcils alors que son visage s’éloigne de ton entre-jambe.

\- Dans mes souvenirs tu étais plus…. Serré.  
\- Dans les miens tu étais moins gros.  
\- Aoutch.

Tu rigoles alors que ses yeux rencontrent les tiens, sondant ton regard, te faisant rougir. Il continue de mouvoir ses doigts en toi, t’arrachant des gémissements et rendant ton souffle chaotique.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça ? Pour que tu utilises un sextoy ?

Tu sens tes joues virer au rouge tomate. Mais comment est-ce qu’il peut se rendre compte de tout ça ? Surtout que tu ne l’as pas utilisé depuis au moins deux semaines, le fameux objet. Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure, pas fier qu’il ait découvert ça aussi rapidement.

\- Oh pitié, tais-toi et fais-moi l’amour Youngjae.

Il glousse avant de retirer ses doigts pour se remettre à genoux entre tes jambes, soulevant ton bassin légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur angle. Tu le regardes, plein d’envie alors qu’il fait glisser son index sur ton torse jusqu’à ton chemin du bonheur, te donnant des frissons.

\- Si monsieur le demande si gentiment.

Et lentement il se glisse en toi, t’arrachant un long grognement de satisfaction pendant qu’il enroule tes jambes autour de son corps avant de venir embrasser ton cou. Il te connait par cœur, il sait où toucher pour te faire réagir. Il le sait parfaitement. Alors il joue avec ton cou, titillant ces endroits où tu es si sensible. Ses mouvements de bassins se font doux et lents, presque trop lent. Tu gémis alors qu’il mordille gentiment tes clavicules, le suppliant d’aller plus vite. Et il ne se fait pas prier, accélérant ses mouvements alors que tes gémissements se font de plus en plus incontrôlés, mêlés aux siens. Bon dieu qu’il t’a manqué. Ses lèvres viennent capturer les tiennes alors qu’il s’enfonce au plus profond de toi, t’arrachant un grognement. Il sait où toucher, où aller pour t’arracher tes plus beaux gémissements. Tes mains s’accrochent à ses épaules, enfonçant tes ongles dans sa peau. De toute manière, c’est un endroit que personne d’autre que toi ne voit, tu t’en fiche pas mal de savoir si tu vas lui laisser une marque ou pas. Ses lèvres glissent jusqu’aux tiennes alors qu’il les unit pour un nouveau baiser, continuant à se mouvoir en toi. Plus ses mouvements s’accélèrent et plus tu te sens proche, proche de la fin. Et il ne lui faut pas plus d’une seconde pour le comprendre, faisant glisser une de ses mains sur ton torse avant de prendre ton membre en main, y faisant des allers-retours au rythme de ses coups de bassins. Et bientôt tu te libères dans sa main, entre vos deux corps alors qu’il te suit seulement quelques secondes après, ralentissant ses mouvements avant de tomber doucement sur ton corps. Tu glisses tes bras autour de son corps, ton torse se soulevant difficilement alors que tu reprends ton souffle, sentant le sien, chaud, contre ton cou. Tu te sens bien, juste là, comme ça, avec lui allongé sur toi, à bout de souffle. Tu souris naïvement, les yeux vers le plafond alors qu’il mord gentiment ton lobe, t’arrachant un grognement.

\- Fatigué ?  
\- Avec toi ? Jamais.

Tu rigoles alors qu’il te serre contre lui, t’embrassant passionnément alors que tu le sens déjà recommencer à bouger en toi.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xtimetoshine) . [ffr](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/B/B-A-P/I-feel-so-high--I-come-alive--I-need-to-be-free-with-you-tonight/65468/304132.html)


End file.
